youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Resurgent Pentalogy 1: The Spark
This is a story that I solemnly swear I will continue, and if I don't, may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves. Pitch Perfect reference? No? Okay so it's a futuristic story that will kind of unwind as I write it because so far, I have no idea what's going to happen beyond one paragraph, so, bear with me. Will be narrated by multiple characters. I'll try not to go John Green on you and kill off your favourite characters. I'll TRY. The series is about a rebellion after all. I've also incorporated some elements from other books, such as The Hunger Games (the districts) or The Eleventh Plague (the plague). I have altered them. I also apologize in advance for the abundance of photos. Love you all. Important things in the Resurgent Pentalogy (5 Books) Castes The people are ranked by 'caste' which is define by their wealth, respect from other people and job. For example, if you are a wealthy doctor who is respected by many people, you will be in a higher caste. If you are a poor cashier who isn't very well known, you are going to be in a lower caste. There are eleven castes, and if you want to have enough income, you have to be above something called 'the poverty line.' The Poverty Line is an imaginary line that seperates the poor from the rich. Here's the caste rankings (by wealth): 1- very rich 2- very rich 3- rich 4- rich 5- average 6- average 7- moderately poor 8- poor --POVERTY LINE-- 9- very poor 10- poverty 11- poverty As you can see, you do not want to be in caste numbers 9, 10, or 11 because they are below the Poverty line, which is when you should start worrying. 7 and 8 aren't very great either, though you are more likely to be in 5, 6 or even 4. 1 and 2 are the ideal castes, though they have the lowest amount of people in them. People can, however, boost their caste, though it is highly unlikely you will get into 1 or 2, unless you were in 3 or 4. So that's castes... The Rebellion Years, about 78 before the story starts, there was a huge rebellion which entirely destroyed their society and country (formerly United States of America). There was much death, and depression and a plague came soon after, killing many people, about one half of the population. The government executed the people who lead the rebellion, and reformed the country, new laws, and a new country, which they called The Fey City. They banned travel between the 15 districts, which were just called by their numbers. The district's wealth varied, depending how many people they had, and how many people are in higher castes. They banned travel between all districts, unless they had permission from the mayor, or had a government job. All of our main characters live in District 6. The rebellion was against the government, as they hated their laws, and they disliked a lot of other things. When the government had had enough, they released a plague they had created, and destroyed half the population, and then executed the leaders by firing squad. The Rebellion is often referred to as "The Before Years." Characters Adela Atkinson- Adela is a kind and calm girl with a whimsical and childish personality. She is beautiful, blond hair, hereditary blue eyes and a lovely smile. She is rather mature for her age (16), despite being very whimsical and capricious. Adela is very mature and leader-like. She is literate and educated, being the top of the class. She is also very musical, instruments she plays include piano, harp, violin, and, flute. She has one brother, Dane, who is two years older than her. She is in the first caste, with her parents both being doctors, and her father the most highly reccomended doctor in Fey City, he has people from many other castes come to him for treatment. She has a love interest, Adrian Silver, but she doesn't know if he likes her. Adrian Silver- Adrian is thick-skinned, and takes criticism well, though he is very soft and sweet once you get to know him. A humorous and handsome boy, he loves being around his friends, and is very tough. He is from the fourth caste. He is athletic, playing multiple sports. He is also musical, playing the piano and guitar. He has an abundance of freckles on his face, but is still very handsome. His personality varies, he can be funny and sweet at times, but angry and antisocial at other times. Usually, he is nice though. Adrian also has a love interest, Adela Atkinson. Aspen Fletcher - Aspen is a pleasant character, though he is very tough and temperamental. People tend not to hang around with him, as he doesn't like people, though he is friendly with his few friends. He doesn't do much, and people tend to fear him, thinking he is very rough and scary, though he may be at times, he is hard working and supportive of his family. He is in the eighth caste, and has many people in his family, needing money. Everyone in his family works hard labour for 12 hours a day, all except his underage (under 12) brother. He is 20 years old, the second-eldest in his family, after his sister, 4 years older than him. He is very kind if you get to know him very well, which few people outside of his family have. Chance Greene - Chance is kind of the rich-and-popular snob, that most stories have. He is very rich, being in the second caste. He is very funny and soft, and always has his guard down. He is very unprepared, and usually isn't very aware of the issues and faults of his world, and his country. He is very handsome, and many girls have crushes on him. He is very loveable and sweet, on occasion, and he has had a girlfriend for 2 years. He craves attention, and he often wants it too much, and people avoid him. He is also party obsessed, and throws one almost every week. Cora Devin -''' Cora is a very sweet looking girl, but is really very dark. She wears a lot of dark makeup, and has very large grey eyes. She's very quiet, and doesn't often talk. The only people who know what her voice sounds like are her very close friends and family. She isn't very friendly with other people, and people often regard her as Emo, even though she isn't. She often smiles, despite being very dark. She has curly brown hair, and pale skin. 'Dane Atkinson- '''Dane is a very lovable and soft boy, and is rather like his sister, Adela, in appearance and personality. He's very sweet and kind, and protective of his little sister. He loves her more than anything, and would kill himself to save her. He is almost never not smiling, and loves being outside. He goes to the most prestigious university in Fey City, training to be a lawyer. He loves his friends, and is a very friendly and kind person. He has blue eyes like his sister, mother and father, blue eyes being heredetic in their family. He is very mature, and less capricious than his sister. '''Elodia Stark- '''Elodia is a very serious and down to earth person. She is very sensible, and, mature. She is erudite, and learned, also the top of her class. She is very punctual, and almost never laughs. People say she was born without a sense of humor, as very few people have heard her laugh. She is 19. She is also paranoid about people who have been dishonest or unfaithful to her before, and is very cautious around them. She is honest, and never tells a lie. She is also very religious. She is the mayor's daughter, and is next into be the mayor of District 6. '''Evaine Lavender- '''Evaine is a shy girl, who prefers to spend her time reading or writing. She doesn't usually spend her time with other people, having little to no friends. She has fair hair, and blue eyes, and appears calm and controlled. She lives with her father and sister, in the seventh caste. Her mother died in childbirth of her stillborn brother, and little sister (who survived) Emma. She spends most of her time in a meadow, or the woods, where she often sees a little girl, who runs away from her when she sees her. Evaine is timid, but kind and caring, like a mother to Emma, and a lot of the younger District 6 citizens. '''Felicity Hunter- '''Felicity is a daredevil of sorts, enjoying skateboarding, and biking with no hands. She is a tomboy, having no friends that are girls. She loves to be around boys, and is often rude, and a bit of a tease. She probably would have been nicer, but her mother is an alchoholic and abusive to her, and her father died when she was six, so she has nobody to look up to but an abusive alchoholic. She is in the sixth caste, and is sixteen years old. She lives on a farm, and sells products from the animals to people for money, and hides part of it for essentials, because her mom just blows it all on booze. Felicity is very resourceful, but sells and buys most of her stuff at the black market. She has blonde hair, and blue eyes, and dresses mostly in black. ' Henri Swan- '''Henri is a caring and loving person, despite his tough and burly appearance. He often appears forlorn and wistful, maybe because he was orphaned at a young age, and his brother dissapeared. He is very sweet and kind, and lives with an older couple in the fifth caste, and their daughter. He has light brown hair and grey eyes, and is very tall for his age of 18. He isn't a people person, having only one friend, the family he lives with's daughter, Tenille. '''Keliah Langley- Keliah is beautiful, popular and rich (third caste) but is very kind and caring. She is very darling to everyone she knows, like a sister. She loves people, and has many friends. She isn't as intelligent as some people think, but gets average grades. She has good humors, and never loses her temper, even in the worst of situations. She has curly dark brown hair, and electric blue eyes. She is very pale. She is seventeen years old. 'Keturah Alloway- '''Keturah is bubbly and fun, full of life. She is partial to nature, and often plays in the meadow. She is immature for her age, 19. She doesn't like serious people very much, claiming they don't know how to have fun. She isn't very friendly with the mayor's daughter, Elodia, and Elodia dislikes her in return. She wears her long red-brown hair in a messy braid, that is taken out rarely. She is in the fifth caste, and has two siblings. '''Laurel Starling- '''Laurel is an orphan who lives in the woods. She was born to a 16 year old single mother, who shortly after Laurel's birth, died. There was no record of Laurel's name, or birthdate, all she knows about herself is that she is 15 years old. She gave herself her name, after looking through discarded or lost plant and bird books she found. She found the nicest sounding plant and bird, and named herself after that, calling herself Laurel Starling. She is cautious and timid, scared of every person she sees, except for one person, Raine Greystone, whom she fell in love with after he started visiting regularly, bringing her food and supplies. She has messy brown hair and dark brown eyes, and techinically is in the eleventh caste. ' ' '''Raine Greystone- '''Raine is a sixteen year old who works for a living, because his family is in the ninth caste. He is the oldest in his family of six, four siblings and his mother, because his father left them when he was 13. He is tough, and won't go down without a fight. He has one best friend, a girl one year younger than him who lives in the woods, called Laurel. He brings her all the food he can salvage, and teaches her how to hunt and be resourceful. He thinks that she loves him, but he's not sure if he loves her back. He is very sweet to her though, and likes her as a friend. '''Robyn Snow- '''Robyn is a mysterious person, who rarely talks. Most people don't know about him, but he is a nice person. He lives with his parents in a small house that has been robbed multiple times, because it is a beautiful house, but the robberies have stopped, because all their stuff has gone. He is cautious around people he doesn't trust, but he makes assumptions quickly. If he thinks you look dangerous, he will steer clear of you. He hardly smiles, and isn't a very happy person. He is 20, and in the sixth caste. ' Joseph 'Seph' Beauregarde- '''Joseph is timid, but friendly with people, and he also refuses to be called 'Joseph' by anyone, so he's been known as 'Seph' for most of his life. He loves to laugh and smile, and is kind and generous to everybody, despite being in the seventh caste. He is 18 years old, and has 3 little sisters, all under the age of 7. He lives with both of his parents, despite them being split up. They didn't have the money to move, so they still live together. He is in the eighth caste. '''Tenille LaFarrah- '''Tenille is a fragile and small girl, despite her strong name. She is a girly girl, and almost always wears dresses. She has short dark hair, and eyes of the same colour. She is very innocent, and focuses more on learning and retaining friendship and family than anything else. She is 16 years old, and in the fifth caste. She works part time at a textiles factory, alongside her mother. She has many friends, but her best friend is the boy whom her family adopted, Henri. She is a smiley and funny girl, and loves to be around her friends, and family. Chapter One- Narrated by Adela I watch him walk across the schoolyard to the sidewalk. I'm hiding behind a tree, from Dane, who usually tries to take me home as early as possible. "Adela!" I hear Dane's voice call my name. I sneak one more glance at Adrian, and run out from behing the tall oak tree. " Time to go home, I assume." I smile. "Yes, come on. No more time to moon over boys." He says. "Shut up. I do not moon over boys." I lie. "Yes you do." Dane persists. "No I don't." I defend myself. "Yes you do, I've seen your yearbook, Adela." Dane reveals. I gasp. How did he get my yearbook? I hid that away, because it does have little hearts drawn around Adrian's picture. "I hate you." I joke. Dane laughs his laugh, that is unique from everybody else's- it just sounds so happy. Dane walks beside me to the car we share, and every day, he drives, even though I have my drivers liscence. He doesn't trust me. He can be overprotective sometimes, but, nobody's perfect. When we're drving home, we have a debate about a political descision, or something that somebody did, like we always do. It varies who wins, but today, I win. We get home to Mum on the veranda with Dad. I walk up with Dane, to our suprisingly modest house, in spite of us being one of the richest families in District 6. It's about the same size as anyone else's house. I lay my bag down on the wooden floor of the veranda, and go and sit beside dad. "How was school, kiddo?" He asks. "I got an A+ on my English test." I tell him, proudly. He hugs me, and ruffles my blonde hair. I smile. I couldn't ask for a better dad. Category:Sci-Fi Category:Sci-Fi